


Change Places

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everybody up, switch chairs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #495 "shake-up"

“Okay,” said Tony, “this isn’t working.”

“What isn’t?” asked Abby, as she came into the bullpen.

“Abs, good, you can help,” he said. “Everybody up, switch chairs.”

“What?” asked McGee.

“No, no, this is good,” said Bishop. “Getting another perspective – literally.”

Tony grinned. “Exactly.”

“Then I get to be Gibbs!” Abby said at once. She sat behind his desk, then said, in her best Gibbs impression, “What do we have?”

“It was the wife,” said McGee, from Tony’s desk.

“We should go over everything again,” said Tony, from Bishop’s desk.

“Then get to it,” said Gibbs, appearing suddenly.

“Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
